


Resurrection blues

by kaita



Category: GOT7, Miss A, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: ...разница между влажным, наполненным водой, окружённым водой и дышащим водой Гонконгом и Сеулом, задыхающимся в невыносимо сухом июне, настолько огромная, что Чжухону страшно даже представить, к чему в итоге всё может привести. К чему уже всё идёт, если не сделать что-нибудь.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Resurrection blues

**Author's Note:**

> Гонконг 50-х место немного странное (как, впрочем, и любой Гонконг).  
> немного матчасти (вдруг интересно): Джук-бокс - автомат для проигрывания пластинок (“бабблер” - одна из некоторых особо популярных в своё время моделей); “триумф” - мотоцикл одноимённой английской фирмы; Кайтак - аэропорт Гонконга до 1998 г.; Коулун, он же “город-крепость” - см гугл; Мацзу, она же Тянь-хоу или Тянь-фэй Мацзу - богиня воды и повелительница мореходов.

_Из тактических соображений [...] мы не одобряем  
использование насилия и чёрной магии  
в отношении частных лиц. Пока.  
(ц)_

Когда самолёт начинает заходить на посадку, с лёгким скрежетом где-то под днищем и дребезжанием в районе сидений, стюардесса вежливо предлагает всем пассажирам застегнуть ремни и не вставать до окончания движения. Лучше бы предложила водки, организму очень надо, думает Чжухон, наблюдая через заляпанное стекло, как одна серая муть, называемая здесь воздушным пространством, переходит в другую, которая называется океаном. Минхёк обещал ему, что океан у этих берегов красивого бирюзового цвета, но Минхёк пиздит как дышит и верить ему будет разве что трёхлетний ребёнок (Чжухон поверил и теперь Минхёк бесит его ещё сильнее, вот почему нельзя было отправить их сюда вместе, он бы утопил его в этом “бирюзовом”).

Про Кайтак и особенности посадки на 13-ю взлётно-посадочную Чжухону предусмотрительно прожужжали все уши тот же Минхёк, чтоб ему пусто было, и Чангюн, очень за всё это предприятие переживающий. Конечно, в сравнении с американскими аэропортами Кайтак больше всего напоминает мечту адреналинового маньяка, к которым Чжухон себя не относит даже после хорошей партии соджу, но лететь, например, в Пекин, чтобы потом трое суток оттуда тащиться поездом, ещё хуже, проходили. Самолёт делает крутой вираж, крыши домов едва ли не цепляют шасси самолёта и Чжухон отчётливо чувствует, как желудок подбирается к горлу. Гонконгский аэропорт - не тот аттракцион, о котором Чжухон мечтал всю свою жизнь, совсем не тот.

\- Больше никогда, - вежливо отвечает он на “ждём вас снова на борту наших авиалиний”, сопровождаемое улыбкой. Стюардесса понимающе кивает и тут же переключается на пассажира, идущего за Чжухоном. - Свечку поставлю, может даже две.

Благо, храмов всех мастей здесь столько же, сколько воды в океане. Пока очередь на паспортный контроль кое-как, но продвигается, Чжухон мысленно уговаривает расстроенный крутыми виражами и напряжёнными нервами желудок потерпеть до нормальной еды, которая определённо должна быть в этом рассаднике европейского империализма, так удобно вклинившемся в самый центр Азии. Нормальная еда, нормальное пиво и нормальное поспать - вот всё, что нужно для счастья, прежде чем приниматься за дела. В каком-то идеальном мире так, возможно, и было бы, но - Чжухон вздыхает и забирает свой паспорт гражданина не так давно образовавшейся Южной Кореи - в идеальном мире и аэропорт был бы не чета Кайтаку, и рамён выдавали бы по пять кило на человека раз в неделю, и всякие Минхёки меньше бы пиздели и больше бы работали. И уж точно не пришлось бы лететь в Гонконг ради сомнительных городских легенд и ещё более сомнительной их взаимосвязи с родным Сеулом.

\- Вот блять, - автомат моментально съедает жетон, но в трубке царит тишина, прерываемая лишь редкими щелчками и шумами. - Не работает, что ли?!  
Из дома, перед вылетом, дозвониться тоже не получилось и, видимо, дело вовсе не в расстояниях. Второй жетон не менее удачно падает в щель соседнего автомата, но набираемый номер по-прежнему откликается всё той же трескучей тишиной. В идеальном мире наверняка и эта проблема решена каким-нибудь ментальным телепортом, бесится Чжухон, обдумывает эту мысль, пока ищет нужный выход, и бесится ещё больше, потому что мечтатель у них - Чангюн, вот уж у кого фантазия устремлена аж за пределы миллениума.

Дождь начинается ровно в ту же секунду, когда Чжухон выходит на открытую стоянку.

*

По неизвестной причине (у Чжухона, конечно, есть вариант - потому что все они тут мудаки и поехавшие мозгом нарики) местные таксисты игнорируют его поднятую руку и громкий голос, вполне приемлемо передающий тот английский минимум, что Чжухон выучил дома. На китайском Чжухон знает ровно два слова - “спасибо” и “на хуй” - и если применять первое пока ни к чему, то второе он озвучивает раз пять, пытаясь перебежать на противоположную сторону улицы и укрыться от дождя. Он впервые за последние несколько недель промок настолько, что выжимать можно даже трусы, но радости этот факт ему не доставляет, хотя и должен бы.  
\- Узкоглазые мудилы, - совершенно нелогично ругается он, щурясь так, что собственные глаза становятся похожи на две горизонтальные чёрточки.  
Коулун отсюда не разглядеть, но Чжухон знает, что он там, и вовсе не потому, что буквально пару часов назад самолёт практически снёс несколько слишком уж выдающихся антенн с его крыш. Последний адрес Джексона Чжухон помнит достаточно хорошо: дойти до перекрёстка Тунг Тау Цьен роад с Фун Мо, обогнуть высотку с отделением Чайна-банка на первом этаже, потом пара кварталов вглубь по относительной прямой (все прямые в Гонконге относительные) и между дешёвой закусочной и подозрительной парикмахерской будет крутая узкая лестница вверх. На пятом этаже, в самом конце длинного коридора, его должны ждать друг, еда, крыша над головой и, возможно, ответы на некоторые вопросы. Он не был здесь несколько лет и впервые идёт со стороны аэропорта, но уверен, что место то самое.

\- То есть как снесли..? - от волнения Чжухон переходит на корейский.  
Бабулька пожимает плечами и за полминуты высыпает на него миллиард китайских звуков, половина из которых наверняка про всяких понаехавших.  
\- Сенкью вери мач, - вежливо кивает Чжухон, возвращаясь под навес закусочной. - Карга старая.  
О парикмахерской напоминает только вывеска, валяющаяся на земле и истоптанная сотнями ног практически до состояния пыли. Вместо лестницы зияет пустой проём, а за чудом сохранившейся закусочной высится забор, которыми огораживают строительные площадки. Чжухон покупает у сморщенного от старости китайца нечто, напоминающее такояки, и старается не думать, из чего это сделано. Зато остальные думы весьма неутешительны: номер, по которому можно найти Джексона, не отвечает, дома, в котором он жил, нет, и что делать дальше - тоже не очень понятно. Точнее, понятно, но тут Чжухон трусит даже больше, чем перед возможными тёрками с богами и духами. 

Капли дождя, врезаясь в поверхность, растекаются маленькими крохотными лужицами, которые поначалу моментально впитывались землёй, а теперь остаются тёмно-коричневой жижей, сливаются с другими такими же во всё большие и большие лужи, пузырятся на поверхности и там, где земля и дорога идут под уклон, превращаются в набирающие силу потоки грязноватой воды. Чжухон смотрит на это, загипнотизированный метаморфозами такой простой и обыденной вещи, как аш два о - в Сеуле дождь не идёт уже давно. Версий, конечно, множество, от происков вездесущих американцев, прочно обосновавшихся в новоиспечённом государстве, до глобального потепления и проклятий со стороны северного соседа. Чжухон особо не верит ни в американцев, ни в проклятия - в первое потому, что у нации со всего лишь трёхсотлетней историей не может быть никаких таких особых умений, благодаря которым возможно было бы лишить целый город дождя (если не брать в расчёт индейцев, но Чжухон мыслит трезво и их в расчёт не берёт по объективным причинам). В глобальное потепление он не верит ещё больше, потому что всё это сказки для наивных дурачков, дайте сначала веские доказательства и вообще, вряд ли потепление связано с отсутствием воды в конкретном определённом месте, скорее уж наоборот. С проклятиями сложнее, на эту территорию Чжухон заходить не любит и в целом склонен скорее прислушаться к доводам, нежели отмахнуться.

Прислушаться стоит, по-хорошему, и к себе - не только возможная связь местных верований с тем, что происходит дома, является причиной. Основное, конечно, работа, но подспудно Чжухон не раз думал, что это ещё и повод увидеться, никак не нанося своей гордости заметных потерь. А гордость у него величина настолько независимая, что даже Минхёк с ней не борется, а только смиренно устраивает события так, чтобы они происходили вопреки всему. Может, и Джексона куда-нибудь упрятал тоже он, мелькает шальная мысль, но всё-таки её Чжухон отметает - Минхёк чокнутый, но не настолько. 

Кошелёк, слава богам, промокнуть насквозь ещё не успел, в отличие от рюкзака с той немногой одеждой, что Чжухон прихватил с собой. На потёртой визитке значится адрес радиостанции “Остров свободы” - в какой-то абсолютной заднице мира, отсюда до Ша Тин добираться почти час. На обороте почерком Минхёка приписан второй адрес, “Сапо роад, сразу за приличной аптекой, рядом с ломбардом ♥” и Чжухон покорно - вопреки всему, да, любые события - вздыхает. Это совсем недалеко от аэропорта, по местным меркам, но придётся возвращаться, кто ж знал... Судя по всему, Минхёк и знал, раз всучил-таки ему эти координаты - на всякий случай, как он выразился, подмигивая сразу обоими глазами. Он после войны летал сюда трижды, отсюда и подробности про Кайтак, и масса небылиц про Коулун, и некоторые намёки, которые Чжухон упорно игнорирует. Заблудиться будет сложно, Сапо роад огибает Коулун по восточной стороне и уходит в сторону океана, а среди кучи местных аптек найти одну типично европейскую Чжухон уж как-нибудь найдёт.

Бар называется “Красотка” и это самое глупое, что Чжухон видел в своей жизни. Внутри оказывается на удивление чисто, хотя чему тут удивляться, пустите некоторых хоть в этот ваш город-крепость - он и там наведёт порядок. Наверное. На трёх свободных столиках аккуратно расставлены салфетки и обязательные специи, за четвёртым спит потрёпанный работяга в такой же потрёпанной оранжевой робе, а в углу между барной стойкой и проходом в туалет стоит начищенный и поблескивающий золотыми обводами “бабблер”. Чжухон обходит джук-бокс кругом, оставляя после себя некрасивые мокрые следы, и присвистывает.  
\- Охренеть.  
Золото если и не настоящее, то как минимум качественная подделка, кнопки манят нажать на них немедленно, а присущая Чжухону вредность точно так же манит нацарапать на корпусе какую-нибудь непристойность. “Бабблер” очень похож на тот, что был у американцев на базе, куда Чжухон попал однажды ещё лет в десять и запомнил на всю жизнь и звуки музыки, чужой и совершенно непохожей на привычную корейскую эстраду или народные песни, и снисхождение, с каким солдаты разрешили им выбрать пару пластинок, и глаза, которыми Кихён тогда смотрел на это музыкальное действо, такое волшебное и такое порицаемое в их консервативном обществе. Ну, теперь-то уже, конечно, нет, теперь джук-бокс скорее обыденность, уже переходящая в категорию старья и иногда раритетов, а джаз слушают даже у Чжухона дома.

\- Руки после улицы надо мыть, - раздаётся за спиной знакомый голос. - Минхёк говорил, что ты не меняешься, как обидно, что он снова прав.  
Чжухон пару раз моргает, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Обидно, что Минхёк вообще говорит, - на счёт “три” он решительно разворачивается. - Привет, хён.  
Кихён хмурится, скрестив руки на груди, и его относительно белый фартучек смотрится на нём одновременно и смешно и очень уместно.  
\- Ни за что бы не посмел тебя беспокоить, - Чжухон снова считает про себя до трёх и с трудом переводит взгляд с кихёнова подбородка на, ну хотя бы, руки. Столько времени прошло... - Но сложилась такая ситуация, и я больше никого тут не знаю, кроме тебя.  
\- Я в курсе, - кивает Кихён и сразу становится серьёзным. - Мин-  
\- хёк рассказывал, - заканчивает за него Чжухон. - Есть хоть что-то, о чём он тебе не рассказывал?  
Кихён неопределённо пожимает плечами. Это плохой знак, потому что а вдруг Минхёк и про чжухоновы страдания написал, и про то, как сильно он переживал отъезд Кихёна, и всякие такие подробности, которые Чжухон проболтал по-пьяни - один раз! - но Минхёку-то и одного этого раза достаточно, чтобы добавить к его подробностям своих и всё это максимально быстро донести до чужих ушей посредством телефона (что всё-таки, наверное, дороговато для простого учителя в средней школе) или длиннющих писем (писать которые Минхёк любит с детства).  
\- Ты не знаешь, где Джексон? - выпаливает Чжухон на одном дыхании. - Его номер не отвечает и его дома больше нет, буквально.  
\- Про Джексона Минхёк ничего не говорил, - Кихён снимает свой фартук и убирает в ящик под стойкой. Он ничем не выказывает волнения, разве что делает всё преувеличенно чётко и аккуратно, отчего Чжухону сразу становится легче, потому что загоняться в одного совсем уж паршиво. - Сказал, ты сразу начнёшь искать “Красотку” и чтобы я задержался на всякий случай подольше.

Гадский отвратительный Ли Минхёк только что потерял своё место в списке друзей Чжухона.

\- Не искал я никаких красоток, - двусмысленность не сразу доходит и Чжухон немного краснеет, но быстро берёт себя в руки. - Хотя ты тоже не меняешься, да.  
Он надеется, что Кихён этого не расслышит за шумными прощаниями со своим сменщиком, искоса поглядывающим на Чжухона и наверняка гадающим, что такой красивый лаовай забыл в таком сомнительном заведении. По крайней мере, Чжухон бы на его месте так и думал.  
\- Сначала зайдём кое-куда, тут недалеко, потом домой, переоденешься, - Кихён кивает на выход. - Там и расскажешь, что к чему.  
Он прихватывает два бумажных пакета с бутербродами (Чжухон надеется, что хотя бы из одного ему что-нибудь дадут) и первым выходит наружу.

“Кое-куда” действительно недалеко, всего пять минут задними дворами и даже под зонтом - дождь хлещет, ничуть не становясь тише. Кихён старается держать зонт так, чтобы хватало на обоих, но он ниже Чжухона на полголовы и психует уже через минуту, в очередной раз забываясь и опуская руку. Чжухон тоже психует, отбирает зонт и тут же вступает ногой в лужу глубиной километр, не меньше. По крайней мере, кроссовки промокают насквозь, штанина до колена - теперь и снизу - а Кихён нервно смеётся, но всё-таки никак не комментирует, и на том спасибо.

\- Хён! - голос Кихёна тонет в крохотном помещении, забитом инструментом и мешками с мусором под завязку. - Пошли.  
Это уже ему. Чжухон протискивается следом, за полками и ящиками обнаруживается помещение побольше, свободное от хлама и уже похожее на привычный автосервис. Хёном оказывается высокий парень, голый по пояс и измазанный машинным маслом по плечам.  
\- Так и льёт? - вместо приветствия говорит он, окидывает Чжухона равнодушным взглядом и снова заныривает под машину. - Фэй предупреждала, что это надолго.  
(Фэй - его подружка, шёпотом поясняет Кихён. Всё сразу становится понятней, ага, кивает Чжухон, закатывая глаза к потолку.)  
Один пакет с бутербродами Кихён оставляет на свободной полочке, рядом с набором отвёрток и мотком проволоки. Он чувствует себя здесь как дома, хотя Чжухону это кажется странным. Вот если бы всё сверкало, а неведомые хёны ходили по струночке - другое дело. Стрёмный такой диссонанс от несоответствия. Ещё Чжухон надеется, что из двух находящихся здесь транспортных средств Кихёну принадлежит хотя бы вон тот потрёпанный универсал, рассчитывать на мерседес было бы непозволительной глупостью с его стороны. Хотя у тех, кому доверяют чинить мерсы, наверное, неплохой доход, а у тех, кто дружит с такими товарищами, тоже, наверное, неплохой доход... Сомнительная логика, вздыхает Чжухон, товарищи с неплохим доходом не работают на нескольких работах, одна из которых к тому же называется “Красотка”.

\- Кихёни, детка, ты сегодня рано, - раздаётся другой голос, более живой и радостный.  
\- Ага, - соглашается тот, чем моментально будит в Чжухоне подзабытые собственнические замашки. По крайней мере, Чжухону хочется немедленно навалять всем пиздюлей, а самого Кихёна как следует прижать хотя бы вот и к грязной стене. - Я могу забрать свою ласточку?  
\- Только если принёс сэндвичи с нормальным мясом, а не протухшего тунца, как в прошлый раз.  
Обладатель этой жизнерадостности такой же по пояс раздетый и такой же перемазанный грязью и маслом. И даже плечи накачанные так же, чувствуется общая принадлежность к братству качков с первым хёном.  
\- Представишь нас? - кивает качок номер два.  
\- Хосок - Чжухон, Чжухон - Хосок, - монотонно и быстро проговаривает Кихён. - Нам правда нужно побыстрее.  
Оу, присвистывает Хосок, когда слышит имя Чжухона, и с улыбкой протягивает ладонь. Чжухон, подумав, пожимает её и внезапно чувствует, что этот Хосок ему почти нравится, несмотря на некоторую ничем пока не обоснованную ревность. Кихёнова ласточка ему нравится меньше.  
\- А куда, извините, сяду я? - спрашивает он, обходя старый, годов тридцатых, триумф.  
\- Сядешь сзади и потерпишь, - буркает Кихён. - Скажи спасибо, что я вообще тебя везу, такси-то небось так и не поймал ни одно?  
Да мудаки потому что, сопит Чжухон, застёгивая шлем. Сидеть неудобно - мотоцикл не предназначен для двоих, поэтому большая часть чжухонова зада размещается на крыле - и в отместку он намного теснее, чем можно бы, прижимается к Кихёну. Тот предусмотрительно упаковывается во взятый с ближайшей полки ярко-зелёный полиэтиленовый дождевик и Чжухон, стараясь не ржать, упускает возможность задать вопрос про “а как мы будем ехать под таким ливнем?” Утешает только то, что всё уже настолько промокло, что немного больше, немного меньше - разницы абсолютно никакой.

До многоэтажки, где обитает Кихён, они добираются быстро - достаточно выехать из переулков на всё ту же Сапо роад, объехать Коулун и завернуть на широкую улицу, названия которой Чжухон отразить не успевает. Кихён припарковывается под хлипким навесом рядом с велосипедами и парой таких же дряхлых мотоциклов, и тащит Чжухона бегом за собой - от навеса до подъезда открытая площадка размером с баскетбольную. Квартирка у него небольшая, но целых две комнаты и отдельная кухня - невиданная роскошь для Гонконга, уж это-то даже Чжухон знает, и неважно, что комнаты едва ли по три метра, а кухня и того меньше. 

\- Переоденься, - Кихён кивает на распахнутый шкаф в ближайшей комнате, - там наверняка что-то тебе подойдёт.  
Он без спросу вытряхивает чжухонов рюкзак прямо на пол, ругается под нос, сортируя носки отдельно, рубашку отдельно, трусы (“фу, только одни запасные, ты что, вообще не меняешь бельё?!”) отдельно и в целом ведёт себя так, будто они и не расставались никогда. Верный знак, что тоже перенервничал и что долго не выдержит в этой невозмутимости, но Чжухон усилием воли задвигает свои мысли подальше, с наслаждением стаскивает и кидает туда же на пол мокрые штаны и футболку и подцепляет пальцами такие же напрочь промокшие боксеры.  
\- Да господи, - Кихён демонстративно отворачивается, а потом и вовсе направляется в сторону кухни, прихватив всё накиданное. - Поищи там тоже, всё-равно в одну кучу навалено.  
Его голос доносится чуть глуше из-за звуков открывающихся ящиков, снимаемой одежды и уличного шума на фоне дождя. Подсмотреть бы, но как-то по-детски совсем, да и не время... А вот куча действительно очень близка Чжухону по духу, поэтому найти в ней подходящие трусы смешной расцветки, более-менее одинаковые носки и рубашку с джинсами не так уж и трудно. Рубашка, как ни странно, сидит хорошо и даже рукава не коротки.  
\- Это Хосока, - Кихён словно читает его мысли. - Мы снимаем квартиру на двоих, одному даже в такой дыре нереально.  
\- А, - невнятно выдаёт Чжухон. - А второй хён?  
\- Хёну? - Кихён - с зачёсанными назад влажными волосами, в новой рубашке и безрукавке поверх - пожимает плечами. - У него тут родственники, ближе к побережью. Живёт у них уже давно.  
\- А дожди у вас такие тоже давно? - спрашивает Чжухон, заправляя рубашку в джинсы. Джинсы чуть болтаются на заднице и в бёдрах, что совсем не круто, к тому же это явно заметно не только самому Чжухону. - Хён?  
Кихён задумчиво гундит, зависнув взглядом внутрь себя.  
\- Не в это время года, - наконец, говорит он. - Но я сравнивал с сезоном, и с прошлыми годами - никогда такого не было.

Словно в подтверждение его слов приоткрытая форточка распахивается от порыва ветра совсем и холодная вода выплёскивается на узкий подоконник, пол и внушительную часть кровати.  
\- Твою ж мать, - ругается Кихён, обходит Чжухона и с некоторым трудом закрывает окно. - Сейчас вытру. 

Чжухон присаживается на сухую часть покрывала, лишь бы не смотреть на то, как Кихён орудует тряпкой, то немного наклоняясь у окна, то совсем не немного на полу. Есть хочется ужасно, перелёт вымотал все нервы, Джексон пропал, местная погода добавила вопросов, а встреча с Кихёном, на которую Чжухон не рассчитывал (но думал об этом, надо быть честным хотя бы с собой, никто ж не узнает) пошатнула и гордость, и душевное спокойствие, и вообще всё. Чжухон облокачивается спиной на стену, полуприкрыв глаза и не особо вслушиваясь в кихёновы причитания по поводу незапланированных уборок - ему просто нравится снова слышать этот бубнёж. Нравится знать, что Кихён совсем рядом (“ноги подними, ну Хони, чтоб тебя”), что можно потрепать ему нервы, как в старые добрые времена, что он наверняка что-то знает и наверняка суёт свой нос во всё подряд, зря что ли всю жизнь дружит с Минхёком. Его так не хватало, сонно думает Чжухон, почему я не приехал сюда раньше. Монотонная дробь дождя зацикливает эту мысль, быстро теряющую смысл, вода заново собирается лужами на вымытом полу, стекает по подоконнику, расходится маленькими кругами в сложенных лодочкой ладонях. Чжухону кажется, что тут есть что-то ещё - кто-то ещё, от кого пахнет мокрыми камнями и солёной пеной - на самом краю его возможности видеть. Вода доходит ему до подбородка и она такая тяжёлая, что невозможно пошевелить даже пальцем, и такая холодная, что эти самые пальцы начинают леденеть. Что за крайности, хочется сказать Чжухону, эй, как насчёт равновесия или, там, общемирового баланса, но в открытый рот моментально проникает вода и всё становится неважно.

*

Когда он рывком просыпается, за окном ещё светло. От неудобной позы - Чжухон заснул так, как и сидел - затекло всё тело, теперь еле ощущаемое, и то благодаря исключительно мерзкому начинающемуся покалыванию в каждой его точке. Снится вода - к радостной перспективе, вспоминает Чжухон, хотя это вроде бы относится только к чистой, а у него там во сне камнями пахло и на языке до сих пор вкус ржавого железа и плесени. Он встаёт, кроя матом свои ноги, руки, задницу и особенно бестолковую голову, которая не могла ему подсказать более подходящей позы (да и времени) для сна, и ковыляет в сторону интригующих запахов.  
\- О, Чжухони!  
Бывают ли в этом голосе не радостные интонации.  
\- А где Кихён? - зевок, как и раздражение, подавить получается с трудом. - У меня дело, он знает.  
\- На острове свободы, - пожимает Хосок плечами. В ответ на недоумённое молчание он сначала заканчивает заваривать свой рамён и только после поясняет: - На работе.  
Что наименование бара, что наименование станции - явные претенденты на победителей в конкурсе “самое тупое название”. Они все тут веками на опиуме, напоминает себе Чжухон, интересно, Хосок этот тоже принимает или банально пьёт после работы?  
\- Извини, рамён последний, - без всякого сожаления в голосе извиняется Хосок. Он прихватывает миску за края, аккуратно ставит её перед собой и с таким удовольствием вдыхает обычные рамённые ароматы, что у Чжухона чуть натурально не капают слюни. - И проводить к Кихёну не смогу, дела. 

Да и не надо, кривится Чжухон. Проснись он один в квартире - не засмущался бы пошарить в поисках съестного или хотя бы чая, а ещё лучше кофе. И вредный Кихён мог бы и разбудить, а не сбегать от него на свой этот “Остров”. Хосок, смеясь, кивает ему на чайник, рядом с которым стоит начатая банка Нескафе, и Чжухон снова чувствует к нему что-то вроде благодарности. 

\- А откуда ты, ну.. знаешь хёна? - слегка перенервничав от собственной наглости, спрашивает Чжухон. - А блин, горячо!  
\- Я знаю Минхёка, - какое-то время ничего не слышно, кроме судорожного шипения на обожжённый язык и звуков втягиваемой в рот лапши. - А Минхёк знает всех, ну и как-то так и получилось.  
Звучит, в общем-то, вполне правдоподобно, от Минхёка всякого можно ожидать.  
\- А про дожди что-нибудь знаешь? - Чжухон с трудом удерживает себя от следующего логичного, по его мнению, вопроса “что между тобой и Кихёном”. - С чем это может быть связано?  
\- Не-а, - честному взгляду невозможно не поверить. - Никогда не хватало терпения, чтобы вникнуть во все эти легенды.  
И тут Чжухон тоже чувствует понимание и в некотором смысле родство душ, потому что разобраться в божественно-демонических родословных, битвах, зонах ответственности и сферах влияния никому нормальному не под силу.  
\- Но Кихён совершенно точно сможет тебе помочь, - добавляет Хосок и опять хитро улыбается. - Я объясню, как к нему добраться. 

Надо было брать с собой Чангюна, краснея от сложных собственных эмоций думает Чжухон, у него на случай таких вот хитрых улыбочек есть свои не менее хитрые, а бедный наивный Чжухон каждую шутку воспринимает всерьёз, а уж шутку с подтекстом тем более. Зелёного дождевика нигде не видно, но Хосок торжественно вручает ему такой же яркий жёлтый и пару минут убеждает, что выглядит Чжухон в нем потрясно и вовсе не смешно. 

В итоге приходится признать, что будь этот дурацкий пакет хоть розовый, хоть полосатый - от дождя он спасает на ура. Тем более что в трамвай таких пакетов набилось прилично и чжухонов жёлтый не так уж сильно и выделяется на фоне остальных. Тайная надежда полюбоваться на местные красоты с высоты второго этажа умирает еще до того, как Чжухон кое-как втискивается на первый - дождь, кажется, следует за ним по пятам, а народу внутри столько, будто этот трамвай единственный на весь Гонконг транспорт. Зато за пять минут от остановки до радиостанции Чжухону попадается четыре храма и все разные. 

“Остров свободы” полностью оправдывает свое название, потому что здание, в котором он располагается, возвышается на небольшом холме, а вокруг бурлит мутноватый водный поток. Возможно, в хорошую солнечную погоду это выглядит внушительно и даже красиво, особенно на фоне возвышающейся чуть левее горы, но сейчас, сквозь пелену то затихающего, то разгоняющегося с удвоенной силой дождя, Чжухону кажется, что кругом одна сплошная грязь. На второй этаж он поднимается по видавшей виды лестнице, отстукивая пальцем по поручню привязавшуюся ещё в самолёте мелодию, и безошибочно находит среди нескольких дверей нужную. Кихён его приходу ничуть не удивляется и из-за этого Чжухону опять становится неуютно. Он вообще был уверен, что Кихён сейчас сидит в наушниках на полголовы и вещает на весь Гонконг какую-нибудь политическую чушь или аудиоверсию колонки для домохозяек, а тот всего-то крутит всякие кнопки за пультом.

\- Ну, и как тут относятся к таким, как ты? - поэтому первым делом Чжухон скидывает дождевик мимо вешалки и разваливается на выцветшем от времени диванчике, закинув ноги на такой же невзрачный столик. - К феям, так сказать, голубоватого оттенка.  
\- Ноги убрал быстро, - рявкает Кихён.  
Чжухон убирает, внутренне вздрагивая от гневных интонаций, но внешне оставаясь невозмутимым.  
\- Так что, чувствуется запах свободы-то? - не унимается он. - А твои коллеги знают? А домовладелец?  
\- Ради таких вопросов не стоило тащиться через полгорода, тебе не кажется? - уже тише огрызается Кихён. - И уж тем более пересекать границу.  
В общем-то, он прав, и на самом деле не Чжухону тут разбрасываться колкостями про оттенки ориентации. Чжухону бы сказать, что он скучал и что очень благодарен за возможность ночевать в нормальных условиях и за помощь, которую Кихён ему оказывает, хотя и не обязан. Вместо этого Чжухон делает непробиваемое лицо и оглядывается повнимательнее. Звуковой пульт похож на инопланетную установку, стекло, отделяющее от диджея, потрескалось внизу и по бокам, а сам диджей косится на них с интересом, но не более - видимо, как раз вот вещает политические лозунги.  
\- Небогато, - резюмирует Чжухон. - Хотя вполне чисто.

Раздражённое пфеканье звучит чуть громче, чем надо бы, и Кихён прожигает его взглядом - заткнись и дай доработать смену. Чжухон по-прежнему невозмутимо пожимает плечами, продолжая крутить головой во все стороны. Стеллаж у стены уставлен пластинками и бобинами с плёнкой, даже пара грамот есть, вполне себе живой кактус и чистенькая блестящая пепельница. 

\- Ты и курить начал? - восхищается Чжухон. - Гонконг творит чудеса, прав Минхёк.  
\- Не я, Марк, - Кихён отмахивается, не глядя. - А если тебе надо, то пиздуй на улицу и дыми там.  
Чжухон, оценив шутку юмора - дождь по-прежнему лупит вовсю и не думает прекращаться - отрицательно качает головой. Оставшееся время он просто смотрит на Кихёна и мысли его скачут от “господи сука какой ещё Марк” до “ебучий ливень”. Когда эфир заканчивается и диджей (не Марк, ревниво отмечает себе Чжухон, но тоже подозрительный, потому что честного человека Бэмом не назовут) прощается с Кихёном (слишком уж крепким объятием для простого коллеги, всё так же ревниво отмечает Чжухон), в помещении наступает тишина. Кихён заканчивает свои манипуляции с кнопками и рычажками, устало откидывается на спинку стула и хрустит пальцами. Мерзкая привычка, но Чжухон и по ней, оказывается, скучал.  
\- В Сеуле нет дождей, - говорит он, нарушая молчание. - Нет воды в принципе. Утекать - утекает, а прибывать - не прибывает.  
\- Вообще? - глаза у Кихёна чуть округляются. - Минхёк говорил, что всё терпимо.  
\- Не терпимо, - перебивает Чжухон, даже не особо раздражаясь на очередное упоминание Минхёка. - Уровень Хангана уже упал на полтора метра, цены на питьевую воду взлетают, а остальное...  
Он не договаривает, но что такое засуха и как она влияет на живую природу, они оба знают. На минуту вокруг опять воцаряется тишина, прерываемая только стуком капель дождя. Чжухон давит зевок и напоминает себе поставить обещанные свечки хоть в каком-нибудь храме.  
\- Почему вы решили искать причины здесь? - наконец спрашивает Кихён. - Почему не в Японии? Юто бы помог, не сомневаюсь.  
Чжухон быстро-быстро мотает головой.  
\- Историю с Амэ-онной я помню, я не согласен идти на ту сторону против каких-то драконов!  
\- Да дракон с ними ходил, балда, - фыркает Кихён. - Но хотя бы простой запрос вы туда отправляли?  
\- Угу, - сердито сопит Чжухон. - Нам посоветовали помолиться, построить пару храмов на народные пожертвования, ну и отправили в архив ознакомиться с делом Амэ-онны, что я и сделал. 

По диагонали, заканчивает он уже про себя. Потому что между дикой жарой в Киото двадцать лет назад и сеульской засухой сейчас есть весомая разница - деву дождя похитили ради сомнительного веселья свои же, а здесь даже девы нет, даже конкретного ответственного за полив водой земли. Не к кому предъявлять претензию и некому ставить храм, не духам же четырёх морей или царю драконов Ёнвану. Хотя, насколько Чжухон знает, Ёнвану молились и не раз, но то ли владыка подводного мира решил не слушать смертных, разделивших его любимую страну пополам, то ли удалился по своим драконьим делам так далеко, что молитвами туда не достучаться. Кихён, видимо, приходит к похожим выводам. Чжухону нравится наблюдать за тем, как он хмурит брови и неосознанно прикусывает ноготь на большом пальце - хочется подойти, отвести руку в сторону и пусть прикусывает, например, язык, и не свой... Чжухон мотает головой, прогоняя навязчивые и неуместные мысли.

\- А ещё Джексон пропал, и это очень важно, - напоминает он. - Последнее, о чём мы говорили, было как раз про возможную связь ваших дождей и нашей засухи.  
Кихён перестаёт грызть ноготь и внимательно смотрит на Чжухона. Так внимательно, что тот чувствует, как скулы наливаются теплом.  
\- Пойдём, - решительно встаёт Кихён, задвигает стул и напяливает свой зелёный дождевик. - Проверим кое-что.  
Он нетерпеливо постукивает ключами по ладони, дожидаясь, пока Чжухон встанет и упакуется в свой жёлтый спасительный пакет, так и провалявшийся на полу всё это время, и выключает свет быстрее, чем открывает входную дверь. Чжухону кажется в этом слабый намёк, но момент упущен, потому что он спотыкается в темноте о собственную ногу и “Госссподи Хони, ну!”

Снаружи успевает стемнеть и дождь поутих, но прекращаться явно не собирается. Пока они ждут на остановке, Чжухон открывает для себя не самые приятные ощущения от курения под полиэтиленовым капюшоном, зато потом Кихён протаскивает их на второй этаж всё того же (может, и правда один на весь Гонконг, мимоходом думает Чжухон) красного трамвая и вид на ночной город в огнях домов и машин, пусть и размытых водой и лёгким туманом, оказывается странно притягательным. Кихён сидит рядом, чуть привалившись к его плечу, и еле слышно сопит, погрузившись в свои размышления.  
\- Эй, - Чжухон пихает его локтем в бок.  
\- Что? - даже не поворачивается Кихён.  
\- Ничего, - Чжухон тоже не собирается на него пялиться, надо больно.  
Правда, в стекле видно его отражение с лыбой на всё лицо, но Кихён же всё равно не смотрит. 

Место, куда они приезжают, не выглядит знакомым, но Кихён ведёт его дальше, вглубь от основных широких проспектов, и через некоторое время в мешанину из запахов готовящейся прямо на улицах еды, буйно цветущих неведомых растений и канализации пробивается характерный запах близкого океана.  
\- Романтика, - ехидничает Чжухон перед особо большой лужей. - Хочешь, перенесу тебя на руках?  
Вместо ответа Кихён перепрыгивает лужу, но так, что брызги окатывают Чжухона с ног до головы.  
\- Охренел?! - рявкает Чжухон со всей дури, на них даже начинают оборачиваться - дождь, не дождь, а народ в Гонконге никогда не кончается. - Хён, блять!  
\- Ну ты определись, романтика или блять, - тоже ехидничает в ответ Кихён. - Мы почти пришли.  
Чжухон не может определиться так быстро, поэтому бесится и всё оставшееся “почти” с Кихёном не разговаривает - вслух, тогда как мысленно разделывает его просто на раз-два, причём во всех смыслах, и так увлекается подробностями, что на ходу врезается Кихёну в спину. Тот ойкает, а Чжухон едва удерживает руки от рефлекторного порыва обнять.  
\- Почему именно этот? - спрашивает Чжухон, задирая голову вверх и бездумно пялясь на иероглифы над входом.  
\- Потому что здесь поклоняются Мацзу, - Кихён замирает на пару секунд, потом решительно перешагивает порог. - Богине всех вод.  
Ладно, заодно наконец-то поставлю свечку, думает Чжухон, и только потом до него доходит. Богиня всех вод - это значит всех, и земных и небесных. Джексон в их последнем разговоре тоже упоминал нечто похожее, или это было про круговорот воды в природе на уроках у Минхёка... Соберись, мысленно командует себе Чжухон, и заходит следом за Кихёном. 

Внутри храма, вопреки всему, воздух сухой и очень чистый. Чжухон не понимает, почему так - плоские чаши на полу с каждой стороны от входа утыканы ароматическими палочками и высокими тонкими свечами, подношения в виде фруктов у небольшого, в треть его роста, женского изваяния выглядят относительно свежими, да и в двери, пока ещё открытые для всех, то и дело ветром заносится и шум, и брызги дождя, и всё те же вездесущие ароматы прогорклого масла и отходов. Кихён, осторожно ступая по утоптанному земляному полу, подходит к невысокой фигурке, чьё подножие почти не видно за апельсинами, яблоками и незнакомыми крупными ягодами. Чжухону изваяние богини не внушает ни трепета, ни особого уважения. Краска на волосах местами облезла, выражение лица абсолютно стандартное, цвета одеяния поблекшие и словно пыльные, несмотря на общую чистоту во всём остальном. Разве что волны, на которых стоят крохотные ступни, выполнены с таким мастерством, что Чжухону кажется - живые, того и гляди опадут синими брызгами и замочат и фруктовые дары, и песок, и тех, кто стоит рядом.

\- Тянь-хоу Мацзу, небесная императрица, - шёпотом говорит Кихён. - Покровительствует морякам, рыбакам и некоторым местным племенам заодно.  
\- Наоборот, - поправляют его вежливым голосом. - Сначала - тем, кто живёт здесь испокон веков, и только потом уже - всем остальным.  
Чжухону кажется, что это говорит само изваяние, но такой же тихий, как и голос, смешок (и Кихён, ничуть не испугавшийся разговаривающих статуй) убеждают его, что всё на самом деле проще. У девушки такие же длинные чёрные волосы, большие глаза и выглядит она вполне дружелюбно, но Чжухону всё-равно почему-то неуютно.  
\- Фэй, - кивает Кихён, явно её узнавая. - Я так и знал, что ты будешь здесь.  
\- Где же мне ещё быть в такое время, - смеётся Фэй и её смех лёгким переливом колокольчиков разносится по храму, словно на невидимых волнах. - Вот и вы пришли. Не хотите помолиться богине?  
\- Я бы да, - заявляет Чжухон. В конце концов, если он и в третий раз пообещает поставить свечку и не сделает этого, то четвёртого ему уже не видать, причём в прямом смысле. - Сколько стоят эти ваши восковые аромапалочки?  
Фэй скользит по нему взглядом (Чжухону кажется - на него вылили ведро ледяной воды) и протягивает руку чуть в сторону.  
\- Расценки для туристов вон там, - колокольчики звучат чуть ниже и глубже. - Югём подскажет, какие лучше приобрести, учитывая причины, по которым вы здесь.

Югём, в отличие от неё, молчаливый как рыба, но зато предлагает сразу три вида свечей, подписанных разными иероглифами, и на бумажке обозначает цену. Немой, что ли, хмыкает Чжухон, хотя нет, скорее всего опять опиум, а может, у него обет такой, а может, и то и другое. Свечи почти не пахнут, Чжухон втыкает их в самую середину одной из чаш у входа и, прикрыв глаза, благодарит всех богов за благополучное приземление в аэропорту, за то, что не успел ничем тут отравиться, за встречу с Кихёном и за успешное завершение дела. С последним он обращается конкретно к Мацзу и повторяет свою просьбу трижды - дома срабатывает, но тут кто знает, сколько раз надо повторить. 

Кихён смотрит на него сверху вниз, выразительно выгнув брови. Это и раньше не было особо весомым аргументом, поэтому Чжухон поднимается с колен неторопливо, сразу восстанавливая справедливость - он всё ещё выше, вот пусть и голову задирают на него.  
\- Время, - поясняет Кихён. - Они все до шести вечера.  
Внутри действительно только они, причём с того момента, как только зашли, и это тоже, наверное, интересный факт. Фэй едва заметно обозначает поклон, прощаясь, и двери - гладкие, украшенные стёртым от времени орнаментом лишь по периметру обеих створок - тут же закрываются, едва Кихён с Чжухоном переступают порог. 

\- Есть хочешь? - спрашивает Кихён спустя пару узеньких улочек и несколько минут молчания.  
\- Хочу, - немедленно откликается Чжухон голосом, а потом и громким урчанием желудка. - Ну, и что мы проверили? Она сказала что-нибудь важное?  
\- Только подтвердила то, что я и так знал, - пожимает Кихён плечами. - О, такояки!  
Чжухона невольно передёргивает, но Кихён убеждает его, что эти будут отпадные и вообще, самые лучшие в Гонконге такояки делают именно здесь, на Ван Хой стрит, а все, кто топит за такоячные, например, на Тунг Чой, продались местной мафии и просто ничего не понимают в приличных такояки.  
\- Ты знаешь, боги и духи очень мстительны, - дуя на горячие, посыпанные рыбной стружкой шарики, говорит Кихён. - И Мацзу не исключение. Возможно, не свали Ёнван в свои вышние покои, до засухи бы не дошло.  
Дракон всех вод и владыка всех драконов над Сеулом не показывался с тех пор, как тот стал называться столицей Южной Кореи. Надо полагать, над Пхеньяном он не показывается с тех же пор, логически продолжает рассуждать Кихён, драконы рангом помельче так манипулировать погодой не способны, а чтобы подобное провернули пришлые духи, надо очень сильно постараться.  
\- Например? - такояки и правда на высоте, Чжухон засовывает в рот шарик целиком, жуёт мягкую сочную начинку и дышит паром, словно внутри у него тоже прячется дракон, а то и два.  
\- Например, сделать что-то, что откроет духу дорогу, - предполагает Кихён. - Китай тоже только недавно перестало трясти от войн и революций, возможно, надо копнуть в эту сторону. Правда, всё равно остаются нестыковки...  
Он смотрит на Чжухона, вздыхает и со словами “ну ты и неряха” вытирает пальцем соус с чжухонова подбородка. Момент опять удачный чуть более, чем полностью, но у Чжухона полный рот еды, а Кихён тут же отводит взгляд, быстро доедает свою порцию и выбрасывает смятую бумажную тарелку-лодочку в мусорный бак.  
\- Поехали домой, - говорит он. - У тебя же обратный билет не на завтра? Значит, будем думать дальше. 

Чжухону нравится это “будем”, но он благоразумно молчит и только глазеет по сторонам, разглядывая город, пока дождь снова не припускает сначала тихонько, а потом полноценным хорошим ливнем. Отсюда до дома они добираются намного быстрее, чем от радиостанции к побережью. Коулун, мимо которого приходится снова идти пешком, под струями воды будто смазывается очертаниями и выглядит огромным живым существом, мигающим мутными окнами-глазами, забранными решётками-ресницами. Многочисленные вывески сливаются в разноцветную полосу, тянущуюся по спирали снизу вверх; грязь мешается с мусором, детские голоса с руганью, хорошее с плохим - как и везде, думает Чжухон, просто тут всё сконцентрировано так сильно и плотно, что даже он, не очень-то восприимчивый к тонким материям, способен почувствовать зарождение нового, ни на что не похожего духа-воплощения этого места. Связано ли это с его проблемой, или с исчезновением Джексона, или и с тем и с другим - или он просто начинает ехать крышей в этом странном, но таком волнующем городе, Чжухон пока не знает.

Обо всём этом стоит поразмыслить в спокойной обстановке. Чжухон дожидается, пока Кихён уснёт, пару минут наблюдает за ним - грудь равномерно поднимается и опускается, хён спит как сурок, треснуть можно от умиления. Можно бы и не только треснуть, у Чжухона множество вариантов того, что можно с Кихёном сделать. Он тихонько выскальзывает из квартиры, так же тихонько откатывает “триумф” подальше от дома и только тогда рискует завести. Дорогу он запомнил очень примерно, но здесь и ночью достаточно света, и чисто теоретически до берега не должно быть очень далеко. Дождя почти нет, только редкие капли периодически попадают на закрылки и ничем не защищённые ладони. Через двадцать минут Чжухон останавливается у дома, в котором богине моря оставляют подношения и просьбы, и глушит мотор. Зайти сейчас в храм будет нарушением правил, но ходить рядом никто не запрещал. Прямо снаружи, у самого порога, теплится пара свечек, накрытых плотным красным картоном. Воздух вокруг пахнет сыростью и благовониями, а ещё жжёным песком и костями, Чжухону становится плохо от такой смеси.

У воды - у берега - он чувствует себя лучше, но недолго. Где-то на той стороне остров, жаль, не получается побывать ещё и там. С островного Гонконга ходит множество лодочек между более мелкими островами, их даже отсюда слышно, звуки над водой разносятся очень хорошо. И сам океан размеренно гудит, шепчет о чём-то своём, накатываясь волнами на укреплённый гранитом и камнями берег, и он, если присмотреться, действительно почти бирюзовый. Чжухону кажется, что там кто-то есть, что кто-то плавает на этих волнах, чьи-то длинные волосы так похожи на такие же длинные водоросли, что невозможно разобрать, где что на самом деле.  
\- Ты бы поаккуратнее, - спокойный голос возвращает Чжухона в реальность так же резко, как и ухватившие его за шиворот пальцы. - Тут скользко, можно и упасть.  
Чжухон послушно отступает на шаг назад, только теперь замечая, что почти перевалился за ограждение. Ещё немного, и одним утопленником в местных водах стало бы больше.  
\- Ага, - почти не заикаясь, говорит он. - Спасибо.  
Хёну едва заметно улыбается, кивает в сторону дороги и Чжухон послушно идёт за ним следом и так же послушно принимает протянутую сигарету.  
\- Скоро снова задождит, - Хёну задирает голову к тёмному небу и с наслаждением выпускает никотиновое облачко. - Возвращайся к Кихёну, время ещё есть.  
Миллион вопросов так и остаётся неозвученным. Чжухон смотрит, как Хёну тщательно тушит окурок, как складывает ладони вплотную в однозначном жесте, останавливаясь у двери того самого храма, в который с шести вечера и до шести утра вход воспрещён всем, кроме служителей, и как заходит внутрь, а свечи под красным картоном на мгновение вспыхивают ярче. Уже у дома Чжухон не к месту вспоминает, что у Мацзу есть и другое имя, Тянь-фэй. И что подругу Хёну зовут точно так же.

Кихён ждёт, сердито сведя брови в линию, даже в темноте видно.  
\- Я ничего не сломал, - тут же оправдывается Чжухон. - Только немного поцарапал обтекатель, но у вас тут все на опиуме, включая светофоры, я не виноват!  
\- Придурок, - Кихён подходит и со всей силы лупит ему в грудь кулаком. - Только приехал и сразу на подвиги!?  
\- Ты как был занудой, так и остался, - Чжухон тоже хмурится, понимая, что оправдаться про подвиги бы можно и даже нужно, учитывая то, что случилось. И момент опять как назло мимо, но какого хрена. - А целуешься тоже так же, как раньше?  
Неразборчивое шипение, скорее всего, означает какое-то ругательство. Кихён разворачивается, чтобы гордо уйти спать дальше, но не получается.  
\- Или об этом надо Хосока спросить? - вслед ему бросает Чжухон и с удовлетворением отмечает, как быстро Кихён возвращается обратно. - Или того диджея с дурацким именем?  
\- Себя спроси, - на этот раз шипение вполне понятное, - идиота кусок недоделанный.  
Больше похоже на кусание, но уже через секунду Кихён шумно вдыхает и целует всерьёз, изо всех сил вцепившись Чжухону в плечи. Слишком много адреналина для одного дня, у Чжухона стучит в висках, что он не привык к подобному, что сердце не выдержит - но Кихён говорит, что дома никого и что если Чжухон не перестанет тормозить, то пусть валит прямо сейчас из этого города, страны и планеты в целом. 

Он всё такой же кошмарный эгоист, каким Чжухон его помнит, и всё такой же потрясающе отзывчивый на каждое его действие. 

В том, чтобы просыпаться под шум дождя, есть своё очарование. Чжухону не снилось никаких кошмаров, ему не хочется открывать глаза, не хочется снова разбираться с погодой и божественными махинациями, и выпускать Кихёна из рук тоже не хочется. Правда, Кихён уже сам себя из них выпустил и либо у Чжухона поехала-таки крыша, либо Кихён с кем-то разговаривает.  
\- А ну да, привет, - хрипло бубнит Чжухон, кивая Хосоку и усаживаясь на второй стул. - Как спалось?  
\- Отлично, - скалится Хосок. - В основном потому, что я спал не дома. А то бы, кажется мне, точно не уснул.  
Кихён кидает в него полотенцем, разворачивается к Чжухону и немедленно получает смачный поцелуй в губы.  
\- О... - от неожиданности он даже замирает на месте. - Охуел..?!  
Оу, комментирует Хосок, вполне доходчиво, теперь мы все знаем, кто тут на что претендует. Чжухон невозмутимо намешивает себе в кружку кофе и сахар, ожидая всяких заслуженных тычков или моральных гадостей от Кихёна, но тот только сопит и советует Хосоку не опаздывать, потому что Хёну, конечно, добрый, но не бесконечно. Выдержка Чжухона тоже далека от бесконечной, поэтому он начинает приставать сразу же, как только за Хосоком захлопывается дверь. Лучше утреннего кофе только утренний секс, даже если он происходит на шатающемся столе и за разбитую кружку придётся выслушивать лекцию, а то и покупать взамен новую. Чжухон легко касается губами кихёновой спины, всё ещё чувствуя, как того слегка колотит, прикусывает за шею, слышит ответное низкое “Хоооони” и вот если бы не вся эта метеорологическая божественная херня... с другой стороны, именно благодаря ей он сюда приехал и Кихён снова рядом. И именно благодаря ей снова приходится уезжать.

\- Хён, - Чжухон разворачивает Кихёна лицом к себе и мягко гладит пальцами по чётким, идеальным скулам.  
\- Что, - заниматься с Кихёном сексом можно хотя бы ради того, чтобы слышать его голос после. Умереть можно. Конечно, пока он не начинает нудеть про бардак и надо-было-на-кровати, но Чжухон всё равно немного умирает.  
\- Вообще, у меня билет обратный на сегодня, я же просто на одну встречу прилетел, - он пытается поймать взгляд Кихёна и найти в нём что-то, обиду или, может, злость, но видит только тревогу и разочарование. - А теперь надо проверить про войну, ты сам говорил, и получше пошерстить архив.  
Кихён выворачивается из его объятий, подтягивая штаны, и молча собирает с пола осколки от разбитой кружки. Потом поднимает взгляд на Чжухона и тут же отводит.  
\- Мацзу может наслать тайфун, - он смотрит за его спину - там, за окном, через несколько таких же одинаковых домов начинается лабиринт города-крепости. - Может утопить корабль или вывести из самой страшной бури, может лишить дождя или устроить наводнение, но она не похищает людей.  
\- Людей похищают люди, - согласно кивает Чжухон. - Или это специально так выглядит, если причина достаточно серьёзна.

Кихён знает, что они пришли к одному и тому же выводу, и Чжухон это знает, но ему всё равно сначала надо отчитаться и всё проверить. Он всего лишь делает свою работу и вероятность, что ему одобрят дальнейшие действия, достаточно высока, но если он начнёт своевольничать, то в следующий раз сюда опять полетит Минхёк или даже Чангюн, а ведь ни один из них не приспособлен для полевой работы - Минхёк потому, что только языком чесать и умеет, а Чангюн слишком ребёнок для прямого общения со своенравными духами и богами. Чжухон, в общем-то, тоже не особо мастер диалога и уж тем более не ценитель адреналина сверх меры, но есть разница.

\- Возвращайся, - говорит ему Кихён, подходит близко-близко и как-то подозрительно шмыгает носом. - Вот блять, я из-за тебя простудился.  
\- Да завались, - тут же вскидывается Чжухон. - Или нет, я сам тебя завалю, я успеваю до отлёта. 

На этот раз дождь идёт, не переставая, до тех пор, пока самолёт не пересекает воздушную границу с Южной Кореей.

*

\- Хёёооон, - завываниями Чангюна можно пугать детей. - Вооодыыыыыыы!  
\- Давай просто его убьём? - предлагает Хёнвон и на всякий случай пододвигается поближе. - А кровь, кстати, можно выпить.  
Чангюн тут же становится серьёзным, показывает ему средний палец и с надеждой смотрит на Чжухона.  
\- Вода должна была остаться в чайнике, - вздыхает Чжухон. - И Минхёк обещал завтра привезти ещё пару бутылок.  
В сухом и пыльном воздухе его слова и сами будто становятся суше и острее, вот-вот раскалятся до предела и начнут сыпаться на пол горячими гвоздями. Пока Чангюн нарочито громко шаркает к чайнику и проверяет его на предмет оставшейся жидкости, Чжухон заканчивает очередной отчёт со всеми своими выводами и догадками, ставит подпись и дату и снова вздыхает, наблюдая, как за окном желтеют деревья под беспощадными солнечными лучами.  
\- Ты заколебал, - неодобряет Хёнвон. - От твоих вздохов ни дожди не вернутся, ни отчёты быстрее не рассмотрят.  
Вместо ответа Чжухон просто пинает его под коленку, вроде как нужны тут кому твои неодобрения, подумаешь. Хёнвон пинается в ответ и, несмотря на то, что он тощий и даже худее Минхёка, пинки у него на редкость болючие. Чжухон щурится - вызов принят - и добавляет к пинкам правой ногой пинки левой.  
\- Хёны-дебилы, - в руках у Чангюна пустой чайник, а в жизни, видимо, полное разочарование. - Нет там больше воды, пойду куплю, если найду, у кого.  
\- Я с тобой! - тут же вскакивает Чжухон и вовсе не потому, что проигрывает в пинательной битве. - Только отчёт шефу занесу.  
Он догоняет Чангюна уже на выходе, закидывает руку ему на плечо и игнорирует брошенное вслед “так что насчёт убьём-то?!”

Под вечер становится не так жарко, но разница между влажным, наполненным водой, окружённым водой и дышащим водой Гонконгом и Сеулом, задыхающимся в невыносимо сухом июне, настолько огромная, что Чжухону страшно даже представить, к чему в итоге всё может привести. К чему уже всё идёт, если не сделать что-нибудь.

\- Как там твой хён? - спрашивает Чангюн скорее из вежливости, нежели правда переживая. - Не было желания позвать его обратно?  
Улицы, пустующие днём, теперь потихоньку заполняются немногочисленным народом - американцами в военной форме, которым некуда отсюда деться в ближайшие годы, теми местными, кто ещё не уехал подальше, потому что не могут или, как Чжухон, потому что кто-то должен разобраться со всем этим.  
\- Хён нормально, - Чжухон игнорирует “твой”, но внутренне соглашается. Его, всё ещё его. - А как тут _твой_ хён?  
Чангюн моментально уходит в отказ и заявляет, что ему во всех отделах кругом все хёны, кто не девочки, потому что только девочкам он оппа, кроме Соджон - эта старше на год и поэтому считает его мелким пиздюком, хотя он выше её на целую голову. Она напоминает Чжухону Хёрин, уехавшую ловить дурных и непонятных духов Северной Америки, такая же дерзкая и такая же чудесная, если узнать её получше. Чангюну будет отлично работаться под её руководством, когда-нибудь.  
\- Хён, вода! - локоть Чангюна больно пихает по рёбрам. - Как думаешь, выторгуем подешевле?  
\- Не в этой стране, - бубнит Чжухон, мысленно подсчитывая свои финансы. 

Ему всё-таки удаётся немного сбить цену - в основном благодаря служебной форме и хмурому выражению лица - но обратно в управление Чжухон не возвращается, отправляя Чангюна одного с большой бутылкой мутноватого чая.  
\- Если Хёнвон всё-таки выпьет мою кровь, явлюсь к тебе привидением и запугаю до смерти, так и знай, - обещает Чангюн. Он мнётся на месте, не решаясь оставить Чжухона одного, и то и дело смотрит на часы. - Скоро стемнеет совсем.  
\- Так тебя и отпустят являться кому-то ещё, - смеётся Чжухон. - Иди уже.  
Ему немного завидно, но это хорошее чувство, тёплое и совсем его не расстраивающее. 

Дома Чжухон заваливается на диван и заново ловит радиоволну - за несколько часов в выключенном состоянии все настройки приёмника летят в задницу, к тому же “Остров свободы” выходит на каких-то левых укв-волнах (не то чтобы Чжухон разбирался в радио, но так сказал Чангюн, а ему Чжухон точно верит, без всяких там). Передача Кихёна - одну он всё-таки ведёт, признался уже перед самым отлётом - называется “Между Востоком и Западом” и выходит каждые вторник и пятницу ближе к ночи. Последнее время Чжухон, растягивая на целый час одну бутылку дико подорожавшего пива, так и проводит за раздумьями обо всём случившемся под его негромкий голос. Он знает теперь, что у истоков шанхайского джаза стоял криминальный авторитет, который умер буквально пару лет назад именно в Гонконге и с тех пор в Китае практически нет джаза, и так подверженного резкому осуждению со стороны властей и сторонников традиционных культурных ценностей. Ещё он знает, что почти все первые настоящие блюзмены с приставкой blind и в самом деле были слепыми, по крайней мере, в Америке, зато сейчас это скорее дань моде. Самым ценным знанием Чжухон считает то, что теперь совершенно точно уверен - ни джаз, ни блюз ему не нравятся. В отличие от голоса Кихёна, слушать который он готов, даже если тот будет вещать топ-10 лучших средств для чистки унитаза или как приготовить яичницу. Целый год прошёл впустую без этого, терять ещё хоть сколько-то Чжухону не хочется.  
\- Не понял.  
Непривычная тайская речь вместо ожидаемого “Добрый вечер, Сянган и все, кто нас слушает на волнах радио свободы” в первые минуты совершенно сбивает с мыслей. В прошлый раз под дичайшие переливы Роберта Джонсона (и не менее дичайшие восторженные кихёновы комментарии) Чжухон почти сложил все кусочки пазла и для этого даже не пришлось неделю торчать в архиве, всего лишь пять часов плюс одобренный запрос в Бейджин, ответ из которого пришёл как раз сегодня утром. А теперь этот дурацкий, слишком уж сильно лапавший Кихёна Бэм (как сообщает на почти нормальном английском он сам - правда, более непроизносимым именем) собирается целый час заливать про напряжённую обстановку между Северной и Южной Кореями, падающими уловами тунца в Охотском заливе и о том, как лунные циклы сказываются на здоровье Дэн Сяопина, уверенными шагами идущего к своей цели. 

Чжухона царапает этой неправильностью - час политики вместо часа бестолковой музыки - царапает так сильно, что не получается сосредоточиться. В Китае совсем недавно закончилась череда революций, там как нигде сильна вера в духов и как нигде эти самые духи близки к людям, там скрывается Джексон, дружбой с которым Чжухон дорожит не меньше, чем неустойчивыми отношениями с Кихёном (уехавшим в Гонконг добровольно и не от хорошей жизни, да и не от него, Чжухон понимает, правда, опять же с опозданием в год).

\- _....од-крепость настойчиво сопротивляется полицейским рейдам, организуемым центральным управлением..._

Чжухон выцепляет предложение, неожиданно звучащее на чистом английском, из контекста и пару раз моргает.

\- _Недавно был закрыт ещё один храм, коммунистически настроенные граждане решительно отказываются соблюдать традиционные обряды, что неминуемо приведёт к...-_

\- Пиздец, - комментирует Чжухон. Беспокойство разрастается внутри снежным комом и подкатывает к горлу. - Надеюсь, это все плохие новости на сегодня.

Нельзя переходить духам дорогу, особенно стихийным, тем, что держат в своих потусторонних руках такие материи, от которых зависит жизнь живущих на земле людей. Джексон перешёл, пусть ненамеренно (сводка из Бейджина лишь подтвердила, что Джексон Ванг был в Нанкине в тот год, когда там взрывали святилища и расчищали путь новой жизни) и теперь прячется совсем в другом городе и совсем неконтролируемом месте, справедливо опасаясь за свою жизнь, но Джексон также связан и с Сеулом - долгими годами жизни здесь, друзьями, ставшими больше, чем семья, да даже дружбой с местными кумихо, у которых от одного имени Ванг Кайе распушаются сразу все хвосты и пропадает интерес есть слабеньких местных мужчин на завтрак, когда есть шанс попробовать охмурить более важную добычу на ужин. Это всё связано, Чжухон знает, и покровительница дождя с красивым именем, и бесконечные войны, и его друзья, и всё на свете. Звонок телефона выдёргивает его из беспокойства, только чтобы добавить нового.

\- Чжухони, - вот и выяснили, что этот голос может звучать очень даже не радостно. - Взял твой номер у Минхёка, надеюсь, ты ещё не спишь?  
\- Нет, - Чжухон постукивает пальцем по матовому диску, то и дело цепляясь ногтем за отверстие над цифрой 7. - Что-то случилось?  
Хосок за две тысячи километров сдавленно хмыкает.  
\- Кихён не возвращался домой уже несколько дней, не похоже на него, - связь опять трещит помехами, но Чжухон понимает каждое слово. - И не был ни на одной работе.  
Сквозь весь треск и шум в трубке Чжухону чудится влажный, чуть приторный запах, который остаётся после любого дождя. _“Не похищает людей”_ , вспоминает он - и Кихён смотрел тогда не на него.  
\- Подумал, тебе стоит знать, - Хосок торопится, оно и понятно - звонок встанет ему в немалую сумму.  
\- Спасибо, - после недолгого молчания говорит Чжухон. - Я понял. Спасибо.

Ему ещё не дали добро на вмешательство в божественные дела другой страны, но впервые это Чжухона совершенно не волнует. Тем более, что пережить посадку в Кайтаке во второй раз всё равно намного страшнее, нежели начальственный, но быстро проходящий гнев Джебома.

*

Коулун возвышается всё тем же неведомым чудовищем, чьё нутро постоянно двигается, дышит, живёт и умирает в каком-то своём замкнутом и абсолютно ни на что не похожем круговороте жизни. Попасть внутрь можно тысячью разных способов - и невозможно выбрать какой-то один, потому что Чжухон понятия не имеет, с чего начинать искать. Там, внутри этого живого исполинского нагромождения бетона и человеческого страдания Чжухону надо найти теперь не одного Джексона, но ещё и Кихёна. И если первый выбрал Коулун своим укрытием сознательно и спрятался так, что даже богиня воды не может его найти и насылает проклятия на дорогое ему место, чтобы так или иначе заставить показаться, то второй потащился туда явно не от большого ума.  
\- Кто ещё тут геройствует, - от злости Чжухон пинает сетку-рабицу, составляющую часть ограждения, нелогично торчащего прямо напротив глухого участка стены. - Кто, блять, тут ещё перед кем геройствует... 

Надо было спросить, думает он, как вообще Кихён дошёл до этой мысли - что может справиться один там, где не справляется полиция, закон и вышние силы. Хотя спрашивать особо не у кого, разве что у тех же вышних сил, вдруг расскажут чего новое.  
\- Эй, ты! - рявкает Чжухон в серое небо. Небо немедленно начинает капать редкими крупными каплями, предвещающими затяжной ливень. - Я всё равно не дам тебе забрать никого из них.  
Прямо перед ним из того, что казалось глухим тупиком, выскакивает мелкий, лет пятнадцати, пацан и, не обращая внимания на дождь, начинает клеить от руки написанную рекламу мясобойни дядюшки Юн Ченя.  
\- И тебе тоже не дам, - непонятно к кому обращаясь, говорит Чжухон и закуривает, прикрывая сигарету ладонью. Он не знает, как называется дух Коулуна, но чувствует его, чувствует взгляды сотен грязных окон и настороженное внимание тысяч антенн. - Ни за что.

Сигарета еле слышно шипит и кажется единственным не пугающим предметом на десяток километров вокруг. Чжухон вглядывается в тёмные узкие проходы, не решаясь сделать первый шаг. Пацан, явно не знающий, что такое регулярная гигиена, в таких же драных, как и вся его одёжка, кедах с чужой ноги (и Чжухон не хочет даже думать, с чьей) оборачивается к нему, закончив со своими объявлениями, широко скалится и протягивает раскрытую ладонь. Ну что ж.  
\- Для начала, - подумав, соглашается Чжухон и кладёт на неё доллар. - Теперь веди.  
Доллар исчезает быстрее, чем Чжухон успевает моргнуть. Пацан, тряхнув давно не мытой головой, приглашающе кивает в сторону ближайшей двери и его лисьи, резко очерченные ресницами глаза будто смеются над нерешительностью чужака.  
\- Посмейся мне тут ещё, - бубнит Чжухон.

Он оборачивается, безошибочно находя то направление, в котором находится дом Кихёна, давит окурок ногой и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем шагнуть в неведомое. Дождь за его спиной расходится, быстро замывая любые следы, но это уже не имеет никакого значения.


End file.
